1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying window control commands, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for identifying window control commands in a multi-window system.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart phones and tablets are common touch devices nowadays. The touch device mainly comprises a display panel, a touch panel and a controller. The display panel is mounted under the touch panel. The controller is electrically connected to the display panel and the touch panel. When a user touches the touch panel, the controller detects a touch point from the touch panel. The controller thus controls the display panel to update frames according to a movement of the touch point.
The display panel displays multiple windows. For example, when the user wants to scale up or down one of the windows, the user can touch an edge of the window and then drag the edge. The window is then resized according to the position of the edge dragged by the user. When the user wants to close one of the windows, the user can touch a close button on a corner of the window. The window is thus closed.
However, a touch area of the touch device is limited, such that the multiple windows may overlap each other. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to touch the edge or touch the cancel button of a certain window.